The Apprentice
by Sketch08
Summary: Scepter 4 member Saruhiko Fushimi is forced to become a teacher to a gifted female named Ky, who will learn under him and be his "apprentice". After learning she can have pure knowledge on any human being and that she used to be close to his love interest Misaki Yata, he asks a favor of her and quickly decides one thing: He no longer begs the hate. He just wants his Mi sa ki .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello~! Longer note will be at the end and it will explain more. And if you're put off by the OC, she's not paired with anyone and she's not annoying so just give it a try. ^^ Also, warning for yoai that will come eventually plus a lemon in the later character between two boys we know. =w= Anyway, sorry, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1: One Of These Things Is Not Like The Others

The three women sat there, chained to a wall, two looking at the men with terrified and tear filled eyes and one with their head down, seemingly asleep. Fushimi frowned…never had he seen something like this from his captain…

"Sir…was this necessary?" He asked softly. He cared little for the girl's safety but he still thought this was a bit savage.

Munakata merely chuckled and nodded, standing to face his third in command.

"They are not just normal females, Fushimi. They are not strains either, or from other clans. They are unique, special even…But they won't tell what they're power is. We could use something like this in Scepter 4...so I am making it your responsibility to pick one of these girls and train her as your apprentice you could say. She will learn from you and you will turn her into a fine member, worthy of being in 4th command. I doubt she will surpass you." Munakata said that as if it were a threat and Fushimi clicked his tongue at the expression, irritated.

"Why should I do this? Surely Lieutenant Awashima would be better suited to train a fem-"

"Fu-Fu, I know what I'm doing on this. So I suggest you pick quickly, you will have a long day to get to know each other." Munakata smiled coyly as he gestured to the girls.

Fushimi almost rebelled, but what good would come of it? So he looked them over with disinterest. The blonde one to the far right was too shaky and too fearful. She'd run the first instant she had a chance and he did not need some brat he would have to chase around like a child. The one in the middle was less shaky but she was too frozen in fear as she looked at nothing, her eyes vacant and glossy. He did not like the look of this…the first two seemed so fragile and weak; certainly unfitting to be trained. Then he looked to the last girl, whose head was still down. Unable to really inspect her he walked to that side of the room, peering close to the glass wall that separated them to get a better look.

She had somewhat long black hair that was messy at the moment and wore clothes that looked old and ripped. She had probably been taken off the streets…As he stared she looked up at him, her eyes in a form of a glare rather than fear. It was more of a look of irritation, as if she was being bothered by being put in such a place, but not scared of it. Behind him, Munakata furrowed his brow.

"She refused to talk and fought very well when trying to get away. She almost did had it not been for the tranquilizer gun Lieutenant Awashima insisted we use on her. Even when she woke she refused to look up and show her face so this is the first time I have really seen it. She's been hiding behind her bangs…" Munakata failed to mention that her eyes were a pitch black.

Fushimi stared at her, considering this. She stared back and then her eyes drifted to her left hand, mostly her wrist. Then Fushimi saw it and he gasped.

The HOMRA symbol was neatly placed there in black and tinted red. He knew now what he would do but he had to ask again.

"Are you certain they're not from other clans, sir?"

"Yes…she has a marking on her left wrist, but it appears to be a drawing or tattoo, not the actual symbol." Munakata could already tell who Fushimi would choose but he waited to see if he'd change his mind. He knew though that was a very, very long shot.

"Drawn…" Fushimi mused and stared at it before looking at her again. His decision was made.

"I want her." Fushimi stated as he looked at the girl whose frown lightened for a split second then deepened again, realizing she would now not gain the freedom she had hoped for. Wasn't this a prostitution thing? He should have picked the blonde…either way she'd find a way out. This whole place was incompetent anyway, having to use a gun on a female like that…pathetic..

"Alright, go wait in your dorm room. She will be brought there soon." Munakata nodded slowly.

"She will be in the boy's dormitory, sir?" Fushimi asked absently.

"For now she will be." And with that Munakata ordered two other members of the special division Fushimi had not seen standing there to release the two girls; exception being the black haired one, who now had her head down again.

Fushimi clicked his tongue once more before quickly returning to his dorm, a million thoughts on his mind. How did she know what the HOMRA symbol even looked like? They didn't paste it everywhere and she didn't look like the type to be stalking the group of filthy gang bangers. Even to put it on her body like that...it meant something and he would find out what it was before he grew bored of her. Not that he could just shove her aside. She would now be his responsibility, something he didn't want in his life…

He pondered for another 15 minutes before a knock came to his ears and he stood, opening it.

There stood a member Fushimi could somewhat tolerate: Akiyama. He didn't like him per-say, but he could do as he said: Tolerate the man. In Akiyama's arms was the young woman Fushimi had picked earlier, clearly passed out.

"We…had to use another tranquilizer. She is extremely persistent so I suggest waking her soon and making sure it's in a place she can't try to run out of again, Fushimi-kun." With that Akiyama held out then dropped the girl into Fushimi's arms, who simply bid him a "thank you" then shut the door and walked to the bathroom.

He set the girl in the bathtub and looked at her.

"Tch…wake up, brat.." And with that he turned on the cold water, the droplets splattering onto her face.

She sat still for a few moments and Fushimi almost thought he'd have to just wait until the tranquilizer wore off, but then she slowly opened her black eyes, sputtering and trying to block and wipe the water off as she sat up, glaring at him with a confused look.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"My dorm." Fushimi simply said as he turned the water off.

"Asshole, next time let me wait it out…I don't want to be here anyway." She hissed. Fushimi now had his turn to look annoyed.

"Shut your mouth and listen: I don't want to be a babysitter for you so if I were you I'd learn to pull your own weight, understand? What is your name?" He asked as he stood with her, blocking the door casually.

"I don't need that type of attitude from you…I'm not a child. And…my name's Ky. Nice to meet you, Saruhiko Fushimi." She was a bit sarcastic but meant her greeting all the same as he shook her head to dry her hair a bit.

"How do you know my name, Ky?" Fushimi didn't think they could have told her while she was passed out, or even cared to for that matter. "And what is this?" He grabbed her wrist and held it up, showing the drawn HOMRA symbol. She pulled her arm away, hiding it.

"Dammit, don't do that! You will smudge it with that type of force." She growled as she pulled out a pen and began to fill it in, making it darker and then pulling out a red sharpie to tint it, making it look almost real.

Fushimi watched in silence but expected an answer.

"And why should I tell you?" Secretly Ky was planning an escape. She did not want to have to stay here with him for the rest of her life.

"Because if they didn't explain this to you: I'm to be your teacher of sorts and you are my "apprentice". You will learn under me and I will "turn you into a fine soldier worthy of taking 4th in command". I don't want to do it either, but I unfortunately listen to my captain…even if suggestions are meaningless." Fushimi pushes his glasses back up.

Ky thought this over for a moment before sighing deeply. She was no prostitute for a long and life wrenching night. She was stuck here…she'd get out eventually but if Saru was to act as her teacher this was not good.

"Fine…if you must know it's because-" She stopped mid sentence.

"Can we leave? I won't speak in a room with rolling surveillance videos and audio bugs." She more stated this than requested it.

"How did you know about that? And I'm not taking you anywhere." Fushimi crossed his arms.

"Then I guess I'm not telling you about this." She held up her drawn-on wrist.

"Who cares, it is only a symbol…" Secretly he cared a lot for certain reasons and would weasel it out of her one way or another.

"Then I suppose…you do not want to hear about your precious Yata?" She half smiled then as if she knew she had hit a nerve. And she surely had.

Fushimi gasped and looked at her.

"M-Misaki…?" Fushimi then groaned, knowing he had just lost and to a girl who knew things he didn't. How did she know she would hit such a nerve when bringing the chestnut haired boy up?

"Yes, Misaki. Now, are we leaving or not? And if we go somewhere and I for a moment think you're lying about there being hidden bugs or cameras I won't say a word." She warned with a point at his chest.

"…Fine, follow me." Fushimi glared as he led her out of the bathroom, his knives at the ready in case she ran. But she simply trailed behind with a bored expression and an odd gleam in her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed.

Fushimi wondered then…

"_How does she know all this, who is she, and what could the brat possibly say about my Mi-sa-ki~?"_

**A/N: Yeah so sorry I stopped at such a short chapter but it's more of a prologue if you think about it. Hope you're enjoying my OC of Ky, I PROMISE she won't be romantic with Fushimi if that's what anyone is worrying about. This is warned for yoai for a reason. This is my first time writing for Project K so I hope I am doing a nice job. Sorry for my followers who have only ever seen me write Hetalia but I think I should try something new; not that I don't love Hetalia dearly~3 Anyway sirs, I'll see you next chapter and thank you for reading. Pretty please review, it only helps~! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: At the moment I only have 1 follower for this story but I'm not discouraged, I'm actually surprised this even has a follower yet. Ahaha~ Anyway, on to the next chapter. By the way I should mention that I own NOTHING. Just..NOTHING. Actually, I do own the character Ky and the plot line of the story. So, yes.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The More You Know

"I don't believe you." Fushimi frowned as they stood inside an ally, Ky leaning on the brick wall and he on the other side, tapping his foot against the pavement earnestly.

They had made it here pretty quickly after sneaking out of the dormitory and having a ten minute argument with Akiyama about leaving without the captain's permission. Fushimi had held a firm grip on her forearm the whole way just so that she couldn't get away if she tried, much to her dislike and muttered complaints. She was ignored, of course.

"What's not to believe? I told you what I can do and you think I'm lying?" She raised a brow at him.

In only an hour or more she already could tell Fushimi was a complex man. He was quiet, cool-headed, and liked to get the job done. Especially after he'd threatened to tranquilize her again. She'd actually agreed and he just rolled his eyes at her, not willing enough to do it and thinking the constant repetition of such a thing could hurt her in the long run. He needed a wise apprentice, not a half dead one to cart around on his back. But that was a different thought he could worry about later. What they were discussing now was far more important.

"It just seems unlikely." He retorted.

"Then how would I know things like the audio bugs, your name, and now pretty much most of your life?" She snapped back.

"You could have just assumed about the bugs, overheard my name, and you know nothing of my life." Fushimi sighed. Honestly, this brat was infuriating; acting like she just knew it all. It was taking all of his inner strength to just not raise his voice at the loser.

"Want to bet? You're Saruhiko Fushimi, former member of HOMRA before you betrayed them and joined Scepter 4. You were best friends with Yata since middle school and now you two "hate" each other. Well, more or less on one of those sides. You immediately ranked third in command once joining and didn't even have to take the written exam to join. And at only 19 years old you're one of the youngest in your division. Your birthday is November 7th, your blood type AB….do I need to go on?" She smirked, knowing she had won this argument with her superior.

Fushimi just stood there with his mouth gaping before he closed it. His eyes were wide and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. How…she wasn't lying. Since this was true, all it meant was that he no longer had privacy. The girl could just look into his mind and know it all! He would not stand for that, no way no how.

"Get out of my head, brat!" He growled.

"I'm not in your head "Fu-Fu" I just had to talk to you for a few minutes. After that all the knowledge one could ever know about you was transferred to my brain. Now I know everything about you. Including some weird personal stuff…" She shook her head before continuing, "Everything you know about yourself at least. Like, if you didn't know your blood type then I wouldn't of. But I do know every lie you've ever told, every dream you can remember, every test you remember failing in highschool before you dropped out, all of it! And I know your feelings on Yata….and your rather…erm…_detailed_ fantasies about him…" She blushed and rubbed an eye as she looked away from the also red-tint-cheeked cobalt haired male.

"Don't call me "Fu-Fu" only the captain can get away with that type of thing. And that is immensely unsettling…It's like I have no privacy. Heh, just like the internet in this world now a days. But either way, keep my thoughts of Misaki to yourself. I didn't think you'd be able to see so much. Now, last but not least explain that." He pointed to the insignia on her wrist.

She was quiet for a while and shifted her weight.

"If I tell you, would you promise to keep it to yourself?" She whispered shyly.

"I don't like the idea of socializing. This is likely the longest conversation I'll have this month, you know. So I think you can trust that I won't be telling anyone anything about you." He leaned back on the wall, taking off his glasses to clean them.

"Fine…Well, when I was about 16 years old my mother kicked me out of the house because she was afraid I would tell my father about the affair she was having. She thought I had been spying on her but in reality I just…knew. I couldn't help it! I can't help what I'm forced to know. Either way, I got pushed onto the streets and that night two men came up and tried to rob me of my purse and what little money I had in it. I fought back but I wasn't that skilled at that time and froze when they brought out a small handgun. Next thing I knew they were both running away in fear after a flash of red had passed between me and them. I was so confused.

When I looked to my left, at where the red had flamed off to, I saw a boy I thought looked about 14 standing there. He was actually 17. He walked over and helped me up and told me he wouldn't hurt me. He was kind of rough looking but he didn't seem mean so I let him take me back to this bar a few other guys were prowling around in. Then I knew his name was Misaki Yata and I thanked him a ton. But instead of running off he made me promise to stay until I was better. They all were nice for the most part, especially Mr. Kusanagi. I ended up becoming friends with Yata and I really respected the group he ran with. So, ever since then I drew the symbol on my arm as a sort of "thank you" to them and a reminder of who saved my life. It means a lot to me." As she finished she sighed, rubbing at the mark almost lovingly.

Fushimi listened and nodded a few times to show he hadn't zoned off but then thought to himself.

"_Tch…just like Misaki to be scared of girls and then play the prideful hero to one. Wonder why he was out at that time anyway..."_

"So that is how you know him and that explains the mark. Did you two stay in touch after this event?" Fushimi raised a brow.

"Y-Yeah for the most part. Stopped talking maybe a year ago after he turned 18 because I ran off to live on my own. We can both see how that turned out, can't we…?" She shrugged.

"Right…but how does this have to do with "my precious Yata" you wanted to tell me about?" He pressed, getting bored with the ever changing conversation.

"Well I know you dislike me an awful lot, Saru. And I'm sorry I'm already a disappointment to you but I want you to know: He doesn't hate you as much as he presses…and if you'll let me, I want to help you. I know you follow him, Saru. It's really creepy and stalkerish but I know about it. I've seen the pure longing in your eyes no matter how much you try to hide it in your thoughts. And I know everything about Yata so just maybe with your permission-"

"I don't want your help with something you are misunderstanding, brat." He snapped at her and went to walk away. She grabbed his hand.

"Look, I know you're a generally bored and unmotivated individual but for god sakes try and look at this differently!" Ky had never met anyone so stubborn. Fushimi whipped around and snatched his hand away from her as he raised his voice.

"Leave me alone, kid! I don't need some 18 year old telling me how to live my life." And with that he turned and began walking away.

"….."If I can't have your love, I WILL have your hate, Misaki!"…Saru…" She watched him stop dead in his tracks and turn his head over his shoulder, staring at the ground behind him as if he was hesitating.

"…"

"You said that…I know you wish things were different but if there is anything I can do to help, please let me." She walked over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

He was silent for a while until he turned and faced her, narrowing his eyes as he kept them locked to the ground.

"Its way too late for this to turn into a simple fairy tale love story, brat. You know that." He softly spoke.

"I know. I didn't say that." She squeezed his shoulders a bit as if trying to encourage him.

He gave a long sigh like he had been holding his breath, which he had been ever since she repeated his own words back.

"…He can never love me. But he can hate me…I peruse him constantly and I always wonder, does he do the same? I only want him to look at me with those hate filled eyes...passion filled eyes…_only_ at me…I want him to desperately chase after me just as I chase after him...I want him to only think of me…I want him…" Fushimi whispered as his hands turned to fists at his side.

"Saru?" She raised a brow.

"…Ky…I'm about to ask a favor of you." He seemed so against it, like it only angered him to have to ask.

Ky smiled. She could do whatever it is. She had promised she would help if she could, so now was the time.

"Proceed." She nodded.

"I'm tired of begging for his hate, for yearning for the fights we have…of following him just so we could "run into" each other…of pushing him to his limit…I've done what I always do sooner or later: I've grown bored of it. I still want to see that passion in his eyes...but I want it to be the passion humans have for the ones they love." Fushimi hissed, sounding furious.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm asking for your help. Help me find him and talk to him without any of his damn "comrades" backing him up. If you truly can know everything about him, help him realize his emotions for me…and help me make sure it is love. If I can have your hate, then I'll better have your love, Mi~sa~ki~." Fushimi looked into her eyes, his own furrowed in a new found determination, something he had only ever felt when determined to have battle with his Misaki. Yes…Misaki was _his_.

Ky didn't dare blink and stared hard into her superior's soul through those ice cold eyes. He meant this…this was what he wanted…this is what he would have.

"I'll do it."

**A/N: Alrighty so now they've decided to, what it almost sounds like, make Misaki fall in love with Saru. That'll go over well won't it? Maybe, maybe not, but we'll find out won't we? I hope everyone is enjoying so far, please follow and review sirs! Constructional criticism is VERY much appreciated! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Loving the reviews! I love you sirs, thank you! And disclaimer: I own NOTHING but Ky and plot line.**

* * *

Chapter 3: So Many Reasons

It had been two days since she had been taken in and Ky paced back and forth in Fushimi's dorm room, trying to ignore that odd noises coming from his room where he had shut himself up in. No amount of paperwork took the bed creaking and the occasional grunts she was hearing. She growled and strode over to the door, ripping it open.

"Saru! You could at least have the decency to go elsewhere with that type of-" She stopped and gasped at what she saw; this was diffidently not what she had been expecting.

Fushimi was bent forward from the headboard of the bed, leaning from side to side as he gripped the controller in his hands and pressed a button that made the zombie on the tv get hit in the head with an arrow, only to have another coming after his avatar.

"You were…playing video games?" She gaped.

He paused the game and set the controller on the bedside table, giving her an annoyed look.

"Tch, obviously. Why do you care anyway?" He frowned.

"I never imagined that you would play video games. You seem so freaking serious and just…formal." She nodded slowly.

"If you know everything about me you know I like playing video games."

"Well I wasn't planning to go through every last bit of your file."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…uh…how do I explain that?" She put a hand to her chin and came over to sit on the side of the bed, staring at the ground. She stayed like this for a while.

"Any day now Ky. If you don't say something I'm going back to my game. You stopped me on a bad level too, you know." He had just bought this game yesterday, the least he should do is get through level 5. He normally would never let anyone know about his secret liking for the games but he knew she would know anyway. He was only angry she had seen him being unprofessional.

"I know! Okay so, you know how crackers and goldfish don't glow in the dark, right?" She raised a brow.

"Just how stupid to you think I am, brat?"

"No, I mean you know that, correct?"

"Duh."

"Well, you _know _it but you don't constantly think about it. Nor does it just instantly pop into your mind when thinking about goldfish or crackers because you just…know. But if you walked in and saw a goldfish that was in the dark and you wished it was glowing because of the poor visibility you'd think "I know goldfish don't glow but it amazes me that in this dark lighting it doesn't." right?" She felt she was really explaining this horribly.

"No, I honestly wouldn't. I'd get a damn flashlight, feed the damn fish and do my paperwork. But don't worry; you got your point across. You knew I liked the games but you didn't think about it and you didn't expect to ever see me playing them due to my personality, I understand. Now shut up, you're too noisy." And with that he picked up the controller and resumed playing his game, quickly beating the level.

Ky simply shrugged and went to sit in his office chair a few feet away, spinning in it as she watched him. Well, after she beat him in video games maybe he'd like her more. But then again he never really liked many people, just Yata.

Speaking of which, there was still that to think about. She had wanted so badly to help him and she had been very willing. But she had her reasons and it wasn't just because she was trying to please him. At that moment she went into a flashback.

**In the back ally of HOMRA, a year ago summer time:**

She had fallen again, hit her head on the dumpster and landed flat on her back with Yata standing over her.

"You really suck at this you know, you gotta try harder!" He helped her up and handed her a baseball cap she used to wear, dirt staining it.

"You're the one who can't explain things correctly! Who the hell says "You go bam then you flip it and then you're sailing!" No one can take direction like that!" She huffed, embarrassed.

"I do. And shut up, you're the one who keeps falling like an idiot. By the way, the reason you keep falling is that." He pointed to the untied shoe lace of her black converse shoes and chuckled.

"You could have told me sooner, man." She knelt down and tied it then stood up and jogged over to join him as he sat on the curb, drinking a soda.

"Figured you knew. And you're welcome. Either way you just need practice and you'll get better. Not as good as me but…" He laughed as he joked and handed her the soda to have a taste, avoiding the elbow she gave him to playfully shove.

"Thanks Yatagarasu." And with that she went to take a sip and pulled the can back from her lips when something blocked the sweet drink from coming to her mouth. A huge cicada sat on the can.

"Disgusting!" She growled and threw the can at the brick wall across from them and it cracked.

Yata "hmph"ed and nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't see that, sorry."

"It's fine, sorry for throwing it."

"It's okay…" Yata was silent after that, his eyes a bit glassy. And of course Ky instantly knew why.

"Tell me about him. Who is he? This…"Saru"?" She furrowed her brow.

"O-Oh right, y-you knew. Well…don't you already know?"

"Not really…since I've never spoken to him I know nothing about him. I only know what you know or are thinking but your feelings are so mixed up I'm finding it incredibly hard to gain access to your files…" Files were what she called 'thoughts' or what people 'knew'.

"_You _are finding it hard?"

"Yes. And I know why…because you yourself, Yata, find it hard…you don't know what you think about him…and yet at the same time you are pretending you do. So tell me about him." She waited as he sighed and took off his black beanie hat, tossing it to the side and letting his chestnut hair fall in his face.

"Well, he and I were friends since middle school. I remember when I first saw him, alone at lunch and picking out things he didn't like from it. He hated vegetables it looked like. I thought I'd go and sit with him…not like I had anyone else. He seemed pretty unapproachable but he let me sit and I offered to eat his veggies. In return he said he'd drink the milk I didn't like. That's how we became friends…I was...shorter then. And yeah, that was possible. Anyway, I got picked on sometimes and he wouldn't stand for it. He'd beat them or fight them off with a bored expression then drag me off somewhere safe. He'd tend to my wounds or make sure I was okay until I would tell him to back off. He would. Then we'd usually go to my place and play video games or go hang out on the streets.

Our parents never cared that much…anyway one day we were offered a spot in HOMRA after I threw his can of soda from how bad it tasted, kinda like what you just did." He looked over at the abandoned bottle.

"Really? Where is he, I kind of want to meet him? He sounds nice." She smiled.

"He wasn't what you would call a warm person. And you can't, he's not here anymore." Yata frowned, looking away.

"Oh. Is he…?" She bowed her head and Yata gasped, throwing his hands up.

"He's not dead! Trust me, I'd know." He rolled his eyes then.

"Then where is he?"

"He's at Scepter 4 now, third in command. He told me years ago that he had joined it…he'd betrayed HOMRA and done that type of thing! He left. And had the nerve to insult Mr. Mikoto; our pride too!" With that he pulled down the front of his shirt to show HOMRA's insignia on his collarbone, other hand lifting her's to show the symbol she obsessively drew every morning and every night. Even if it wasn't real, it was real enough to him. He had never offered her a spot in HOMRA. No way would he let a girl get the possibility of death. Never let ladies get threatened…that was his motto…Anna was a different story, she wouldn't leave Mikoto. They never had her fight.

"Why did he go?"

"Said he wanted to be more in life that a "gang banger". That bastard. And so I promised to kill him. I'm the only one who should be allowed to do that….I hate him." Yata's aura had grown around him as he told the story, causing Ky to scoot back a bit. But at the same time, she could tell he was lying when he said "hate". He didn't hate this man…far from it…

"Oh. Well…I'm sorry. Do you guys still talk?"

"Sadly…he never goes. He's always here, I feel like he stalks me, suffocates me damn it. There's always some instance where we end up meeting and battling. He just smiles creepily and urges it on until I can't take it anymore! I have to try! Gotta try to keep my promise about the monkey.." Yata was quieter now.

Ky just sat there, finally understanding more. But she liked this "Saru". In a way, she respected him…Never had she heard someone going this far. It was obvious what was going on. To be protective, to want more in life, to still "always be there". "Stalking". It was obvious. And so the more she hung out with Yata the more she learned about Saru, asking different questions, coyly starting conversations. Then one day she had seen it.

A small reflective light on top of a building they were near. It was behind Yata and when he pulled away to check his cell phone she had looked up and for a split second saw a man with cobalt hair and black glasses; pale skin. But that second was fast and as soon as he had appeared he was gone in a blur. She never saw him again. But she knew…she knew who it had to be….there was no other logical explanation…it had to be Saru. And not an hour later Yata came back to the HOMRA bar with a cut on his arm which was causing blood to get on his shirt. Not a lot but enough for Kusanagi to question it. Yata just grumbled something about a "damn bastard monkey" then went to clean up. Coincidence? She didn't think so.

**Back in the Present**

"Hey brat, did you hear me?" Fushimi was sitting up now, glaring at her.

She gasped, being pulled back to reality.

"H-Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, I was just lost in thought." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I can tell. I said to go to the bathroom and fix yourself up. Once I beat this boss level we're going to go train."

"But what if the zombies come after us?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You're funny, now go." He pointed.

She half smiled then went to the bathroom and shut the door. She knew perfectly well why she had wanted to help. First, she knew both him and Yata at that point and she knew they could not go on like this. She knew that both wanted more but were hiding behind hate. That was plain…Also, even if she tried to hide it, she deeply respected her superior.

Saru was like no one she had met and she liked that. He had a way of getting things done quickly, he was devoted to his work, and most of all there was that hint of caring that made her look up to him. He was professional, cool-headed, and cared about nothing. But he had helped Anna that one time, a little girl stuck between machinery. He had walked away muttering about the "annoying little girl" then turned, growled, and ran back to help her, using all his strength, wearing himself out, going against the Lieutenant's orders, helping the enemy…doing everything he could to save her. Afterwards he pretended it was nothing. But it was things like this that made Ky respect him and want to be like him. It was pure coincidence that he had picked her but after thinking about his proposal it was her turn to help him and Yata. This was why she had agreed.

"Ready to go?" He called, monotone.

She sighed then came out, standing straighter and nodding once.

"Yes sir."

**A/N: Longer chapter, yay! I hope this explained some things. ^^ Also I'm glad a few more people are reading this, its great when that happens! Thanks sirs! Anyway, please review it's only helping and thanks to you sirs that are. I must go write the next chapter so…see you soon! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YES my app is working again! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story and the character of Ky.**

* * *

Chapter 4: So Much To Be Told

Ky circled a bored looking Fushimi with her new sword clutched in her hand.

"Hurry up, brat." Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance and pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. Really, so slow…

"I'm just trying to find the right spot…" She snapped.

"Well in a fight the enemy is not going to stop and say "Here, find the best place to hit me!" geez…" Fushimi glared at her, his finger twitching to grab his own sword. He had places to be…this was taking up too much time…

WHACK!

"Gah what the hell Saru?!" She held her now bruising arm.

"You tried to swipe at me and instead of pulling my sword I elbowed your arm." He crossed his arms.

"You'd seriously hit a girl?"

"I didn't hit you, I was simply frustrated and I decided to gesture for emphasis." He smirked slightly to the side.

"Pfft. Yeah, right, c'mon, let's go again. It's my turn to "gesture for emphasis", Saru." She readied herself for his attack. Even if she lost she wanted to impress him...though that was a hard thing to do.

"I can't. I'm late for something I need to do." And with that he turned to walk away.

"Huh?" She ran after him and grabbed his arm. "But what about me? Munakata won't let me go anywhere without you." She frowned and had a moment of self pity since she was basically a pet for Fushimi.

"I'll let you go outside and run around or whatever but you CANNOT be with me for what I need to do. I need some privacy and I never asked to be your baby sitter. So go and meet me back at a lamp post two blocks left from here in two hours, understand?" He turned to face her.

"Yeah thanks, Saru…" She gave him a suspicious look.

"Don't try to run, I'll still catch you." He reminded her smugly.

"Yes sir. See ya Saru!" She grinned and waved as she picked up her own skateboard. Munakata told her she could have it back as long as she didn't ride it inside of the building. It would scratch up the tile and "how unsightly would that be?"

Fushimi watched her hop on and skate away, eager and happy. It reminded him of Misaki…he always loved his damn board after he got it in HOMRA. Speaking of which, he had some things he needed to do and hopefully accomplish. With this, he ran off as well.

* * *

Ky stopped in front of the HOMRA bar. This was a bad idea, really…But she missed Yata. Plus, if Fushimi wanted info, she needed to restock her files. They were a year old for God's sake. And didn't he have a girlfriend last time she checked? What was her name…Sarah? Yeah, that was it. Kept trying to brag about getting to second base with her but please even Fushimi didn't believe that one…And it wasn't like the two hadn't seen each other! Fushimi and Yata had had to be partners in many things due to "bonding practices" suggested by the Gold King. Why he cared was beyond her, but she assumed it was because the two clans couldn't constantly be at each other's throats. And whose fault was THAT? Hmph.

"You can do this Ky…just make up some lame excuse. You're doing this for Saru. You can do this…hell, why am I even worried?" She sighed and pulled her hood back.

* * *

Fushimi stood at the stop of a building, striding along it's roof boredly as he neared the HOMRA bar. He had done this many times but now it meant a bit more. There was opportunity here! But he had never been romantic with anyone so he might as well hate himself for little practice. He wasn't exactly a traditional lover either, especially since he got off by imaging Misaki pushing his face into the bed and cursing him. Calling him a whore, nothing more than a needy, betraying bastard…his fire would burn him…such a bright red, so hurtful, so scorching…

"Shut up." Fushimi growled at his own mind. This was not the time to be thinking such things. Any minute now and Misaki would come to the back ally to skateboard just like he always did on Saturdays. Any minute…

* * *

As she walked in she felt naked. Like everyone was just staring awkwardly; like she didn't belong. And for a moment it was silent.

"I thought maybe I'd visit…if I'm still welcome here." She smiled warmly.

Silence before she felt a tug on her jeans.

"Huh?" She looked down and smiled.

"Why were you gone so long, Ky?" Anna looked up at her with her red eyes, her voice soft as ever.

"I'm sorry, Rosy. I was just really busy and even though I am now, I really missed you all." She smiled and kneeled down, hugging the 11 year old.

Anna hugged her back as she heard her nickname and looked back at everyone else, waiting for a response. Ky had a lot to learn…

"Hey, I wanna know who took my cell phone from the upstairs bat- …Ky?" Yata looked at her.

"Hey Yata." She smiled.

"Man meet me out back, okay?" He smiled then grabbed his board and went out the back door.

She nodded and looked around, puzzled for a moment.

"Hey, where are Mikoto and Tatara?" She frowned slightly as she looked around; figuring Tatara was just upstairs asleep.

"Maybe you should go out and talk with Yata, Ky." Kusanagi motioned to the door a small smile on his face. It didn't look like a happy one though.

Ky gave him a look but nodded and walked outside to the back ally where Yata was practicing with his board, something she knew he did at this hour.

"Hey Yatagarasu." She grinned.

He jumped off and ran over to her, giving her a hug. He hadn't done this to other girls, but Ky was an old friend.

"Where the hell have you been?" He half smiled.

She hugged him back and laughed.

"Pretty busy. Still am, but ya know I missed ya. What's been up with you?" She pulled back.

"Don't you know already?" He joked. Well, it was sort of a joke; after all she probably did already know.

She wasn't thinking about it though so she didn't think to check her files, didn't think to check what had happened.

"So where are Mikoto and Tatara? I didn't see him sleeping on the couch." She raised a brow.

Yata suddenly looked very solemn and he sighed, sitting heavily on the pavement. She sat next to him, afraid to look through his files. It was so unfair.

"Y-Yata?" She pressed.

"J-Just look through my files; I don't want to talk about it." He whispered with his face pale and his eyes foggy. Oh god, was he crying?

"Yata..."

"Do it."

She sighed then closed her eyes. Memories flashed through her eyes: Memories of a fight, of Fushimi, of a man called "The Black Dog", of Mikoto and his sword of damocles. Of some high school with the Red Clan ambushing it and keeping the students on the island academy. Looking for the Colorless King who killed….Tatara…and…and then when Mikoto found him inside the Silver King's new body he killed him but he was so over his power level that his sword fell. Although, before it caused another disaster like the Kagutsu Crater incident, Munakata…killed him…No Blood…No Bone…

"N-No...ash…" She whispered as she took it all in. And after she did she felt a lump form in her throat and felt her eyes become clouded with salt tears. She covered her mouth and nose with her hands as she began to cry, he body lurching when she gasped and cried out.

"No, no it can't be...Tatara was so sweet. And Mikoto, he was your King! I didn't know Kings could die so easily!" When she cried Yata almost did too. He pulled her into a hug and even though he was not good with being comforting, he at least knew the basics. He's had time to get over it...she hadn't.

_Poor girl. _Yata mused in his thoughts.

Fushimi watched in confusion. He was glad to see Misaki come out, but then Ky showed up. Why was she there anyway? And why was she crying so much? Had she told Misaki that he was now her teacher? ….And…was he _that _horrible that the mere thought of him made her cry? Well that certainly could not be the case, but still he wanted to know why Misaki was hugging her and comforting her. He knew it was selfish, but he wished it was he that Misaki was holding and not her. He wanted to know what it felt like to be in his arms…to feel his warmth…to have his hands stroke your hair. Mm it must feel nice, yes…

But the two just sat there hugging. What a boring thing after a while, couldn't they at least move over a foot so he could see Misaki's face? Oh there it was. Frowning…well that's not unusual. Fushimi liked his frown, but he more so loved the chestnut haired boy's smile. It was soothing and he remembered when he used to see it all the time. This was diffidently not one of those times.

"I'm sorry, Yata." She pulled away, wiping more tears and sniffling.

"It's not fair of me to sit here and cry when I wasn't even there to experience it all." She continued.

Yata frowned.

"Don't say that. I wasn't there for Mr. Mikoto's death…just because ya weren't there doesn't mean you can't be sad about it." He sighed.

"You're right. I know he meant I lot to you, Yata." Ky touched her friend's shoulder.

"Mr. Mikoto was the best King I have ever known and I would have stayed on that island until death if I had had any choice!" Yata sneered.

"I know Yata, I know. You did what you could, all of Homra did." She knew now, she knew how hard they worked. They might be gang bangers but their bonds were so much deeper than blood. Maybe that was the same for Fushimi.

"Yeah, sure. Can we uh…not talk about this anymore? I just…can't." He looked to the ground.

"Of course." And with that she hugged him again, knowing he needed it.

"I missed you." He mumbled.

"I missed you too." She mumbled back.

They sat like that for a minute before pulling away and sitting on the curb.

"Yata, there's something you should know." She had to tell him…he had to know.

"What is it?" He raised a brow.

"Well since I came back something has happened."

"You're tellin' me."

"Not what I meant."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, when I came back I got captured and was taken to a place called Scepter 4. And now, long story short…I'm training under Saruhiko Fushimi. I'm his apprentice and he's my mentor." She spoke softly, "And…one day I will be a fine member of Fushimi's division." She finished.

Yata was looking at her as if she had grown a second head or was about to.

"Ahaha! You're funny Ky, I had almost forgotten, but now is no time for jokes." He laughed uneasily.

"Unfortunately, this is not a joke Yata. And it's not so funny." She looked at him, waiting.

"Right- What the HELL is wrong with you?!" He asked quickly and stood, glaring.

"Me?! I'm not the one who asked to get pulled into this!" She stood too, trying not to raise her voice.

"You're with Fushimi?! And you still draw that!" He pointed to the mark on her wrist which she tried to hide.

"Of course I do! It still means so much to me." She scratched at it.

"You're kidding right? "It means so much to me" Bullshit! If it meant so much you'd be running away, not just accepting it since you're going to be such a "fine member of Fushimi's division", Ky!" He glared at her.

"I can't run he'd catch me!" She protested.

"Oh please, you and I both know you could do it. You know everything and you know how easy it could be to hide from him. He can't do everything, Ky. The problem isn't that you can't run away it's that you don't want to!" Yata growled.

"You know that's not true!"

"Then let me fight him!"

"No!"

"Why not?! Huh Ky? Why?!" He stepped forward.

"Because he means something to me! You remember when you and he used to be close don't you? He was your best friend, Yata! He meant something to you! And don't you dare tell me he doesn't now." She countered.

"He means nothing to me! He's just a traitor and it seems you are too! I hoped you were back for good this time and that you'd stay with HOMRA like you used to! That you'd continue being a clansman of ours even though you didn't have our powers! Mikoto accepted you, Tatara loved you like a little sister, and so did I! I can't believe you'd stay with a monkey like Fushimi!" Yata looked like he might cry for a moment but then seethed in anger, his red flaming aura starting to give off his body.

"I'm not a traitor! Just because I…" Just because she what? Refused to leave the man Yata had such deep emotions about that he himself didn't understand? Refused to let them fight? Didn't he understand she had no choice? She couldn't just "run away", not with Fushimi on her trail..

"Because you what? Just decided to come back for a visit before you spent the rest of your life with Scepter 4? Well I hope the food is good when your non-air-conditioned room makes the summer a living Hell." He hissed.

"Why are you suddenly being like this, you should be happy I told you in the first place? Saru is not a bad guy-"

"Saru? So that's what you call him, hm? Like you two are just best buddies. Well Ky, I don't have time to sit around the camp fire and sing a camp fire song while holding hands during a spirit dance, so excuse me if I was late to the Friendship Party." He turned to go back inside.

"Yata please wait..."

"No Ky, I'm not waiting anymore! I'm done caring about people. Fuck it all!" He threw a fire ball at the brick wall. He'd never aim at Ky but it still accidentally tinged her sleeve and skin.

"Ah!" She yelped and gave a look to the man in front of her.

Fushimi was appalled. He'd never seen Misaki get so upset with a female before. Wasn't his motto to "never threaten the ladies"? But wow, that one rant kind of stung him. Whatever, it didn't matter. He still had the hate; if nothing….and hate is a strong emotion…just as strong as love…

"…Brat…you're causing problems…" He muttered.

Yata gave her one last glare before going back inside and slamming the door shut. He wanted to be alone now; away from the traitors…two was too many for him.

"Yata…you childish bastard." She mumbled to herself and sat again, looking at her arm and wincing. Nothing horrible, but still…it hurt more emotionally than it ever would physically…

THUD

Something landed next to her and for a moment she hoped it was Yata. But instead she looked up to see her mentor, giving her a grim look.

"What?" She asked.

"You're not going to ask why I'm here?" Fushimi asked, flatly.

"I know why you're here. You're here to stalk Yata." She sighed.

""Stalk" isn't the right word, but alright…are you okay? You got burnt." He pointed out.

"I didn't get burnt." She said softly.

"Then what is that on your arm?"

"I didn't get burnt." She repeated.

"Can I see the mark?"

"I didn't get burnt."

"I get it, I get it. Give me your arm, brat." He took it anyway and looked at the burn. It wasn't bad but surely it was causing a little bit of pain.

"….I didn't….get burnt…" She sighed.

"Keep thinking that. Come on, we need to head back." He stood.

"But…Yata…and Anna, Kusanagi, Bando…I want to see them…" She sounded like a child missing her friends.

"I don't care. Now is not the time to be doing that, not if everyone heard you're with me now. You and Yata can talk lat-" Fushimi stopped suddenly as the door opened and Yata came back out. Fushimi gasped, just being close to him.

"Ky, I...I'm sorry, I need to know: Did I hurt your arm? Are you ok-" He stopped too, his eyes locking with Fushimi's.

Fushimi felt a sadistic grin appearing on his lips.

"Hello, Misaki~" He said, airily.

"Hi, fuckin' monkey…how dare you steal away another comrade of mine! Are you intent on making my life a living hell, Monkey?!" Yata once again seethed that anger, that pure hatred for the taller man.

"You sound like a child Misaki. You think I want to be doing this? My King chose this for me, so shut up, loser. Though…if you really wish to settle it…~" He laughed a little as his fingers glided over his sword's sheath. He could feel the insults coming; he could feel the fire…

"Is there a reason that every time we meet you are so fucking immersed in trying to piss me off!?" Yata yelled. Traitor, traitor, traitor….

"Saru…." Ky gave a warning look to him.

"Stay out of this." Fushimi ordered to her.

"Yeah Ky, you need to stay out of it…this is between me and him…though, maybe you want to help your new best friend, hm? After all, you are his "apprentice" right?" He coldly said.

Ky only bit her lip.

"Eyes on mine, Misaki, only look at me…only look at your opponent~" Fushimi laughed as Yata stood across from him, throwing his skateboard to the ground.

"Prepare to die, ya damn traitor..."

* * *

From the inside, Kusanagi watched as he cleaned glasses for the bar.

"Here it comes. Who do you all wanna bet on this time?" He joked, slyly.

"I'm betting a drink on Yata. He seems major pissed." Bando chuckled.

"My money is on Yata too. Even if he can't hit jack shit with that bat of his." Kusanagi put the glasses away, only half kidding.

"….I think Saruhiko will win…a lot more than just this one match though." Anna was soft spoken, but everyone heard this and gave her a questioning look.

"You think he'll defeat Yata permanently?" Kamamoto looked shocked.

"That's not quite what I mean…I think Saruhiko will win a lot more than just battles against Yata…I think he'll win something much more valuable to him…"

And for once, she smiled.

**A/N: So there will be a fight in the next chapter, not so much of a spoiler alert, but hey. **** I'm so glad my laptop actually saved this; I thought I'd have to re-do the whole thing! So now my updates will become regular again. Please review sirs, it only helps and it lets me know you're still reading! Thanks, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot line and the character Ky...By the way, if you're reading this, thank you for following! I hope you're enjoying it so far.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Win or Lose?

Fushimi smirked almost cockily as he looked at Yata. Oh yes, he was mad…how perfect.

"Fushimi: Now ready for battle." Fushimi chuckled as he pulled out his sword, holding it out in front of him.

Yata just rolled his eyes and sneered as he quickly skated forward. The wheels were loud against the near-gravel pavement and Fushimi drank in the sound as he simply moved aside, sending Yata feet from plowing into the wall, but instead he used it as a help and jumped up onto it, pushing back until he was behind Saru and gripped his bat as he went to swing at the man's blue-black hair.

"Hee~" Saru ducked and swiped his sword at the chestnut haired boy, only missing by less than an inch. This was on purpose but he would never admit it.

"As I always thought: You're so slow, Monkey!" This time, from past experience, Yata quickly changed spots. He was not getting knifed today….

Saru just smirked more, his heart beating fast as he ran at the shorter male; his sword out in front of him. Yata tried to move but when he did he shoved Saru's shoulder too hard, and due to the laws of gravity that made Saru fall. When Saru fell, he went to grab onto something to right himself and that happened to be Yata. So once again, by the laws of gravity, Yata fell too and ended up on top of the cobalt haired male.

There was a pause, and during it Fushimi stared up at the Yata, his eyes wide and his breaths heavy from fighting. His eyes were so dull yet impressing to the man, almost a gold color at times like this. Yata was breathing heavily too and Saru could feel his breath near his pale skin…so warm…the sound was almost arousing…and Yata was on his chest, his legs on either side of him…oh, it was so perfect…

"Misaki…" Fushimi mumbled in what sounded like light pleasure, half lost in his day-dreaming. His hands that were on Yata's waist tightened their grip.

"What's with that face damn Monkey?!" Yata quickly jumped back from the blushing Scepter 4 member and went to grab his bat.

Fushimi was almost angry. He was in the middle of having a moment and just like that Yata found a way to ruin it. Tch…so ever, a fight still needed to be finished. He'd have to remember to fall again sometime…

Ky sat atop a dumpster, watching. It was actually kind of amusing and diffidently better than cable. And that fall though…heh. Yes she'd never admit it, but that was cute for about 5 seconds. How did Misaki not notice? Dense, that boy was…

Overall though, she was observing how the fought. Was it overly violent, was is mostly words, was it more using weapons, or more hands-on? All of those questions were being answered pretty quickly.

"You're acting pretty strange Saru, get your head in the fight!" Yata came at him again and Fushimi easily blocked him by throwing him back with his sword, not even grunting with the plain effort.

"My head is in it, you idiot…" Saru hissed as he threw his sword forward and kicked too, knocking the board out from under Yata. Yata nearly fell but now only had his bat and knocked Fushimi's sword from his hands. Fushimi wasn't fazed though as he used the strength he had to rip the bat from the boy's hands, tossing it over his shoulder.

"Can you fight hand to hand or do you still require weapons, Misaki~?" Saru mockingly asked.

Yata flamed up in his red aura, something Fushimi could not do even if he tried. He could only do it with his sword or his hands if he strained himself. And even though he had mostly lost his powers after Mikoto's death, he wasn't powerless and he'd prove that.

"Arrg!" Yata came forward, throwing a fire ball at Fushimi. He blocked it with his own knives but they weren't swords, it wasn't working as well. He would get burnt soon and then what would he do? Nothing professional, that would be it.

And sure enough, he did. Right wehre his Homra scar was too. Not good, not good…

"Hahh.." Fushimi sighed as he scratched at it vigorously. Was it sick he found this appealing? Probably, but he didn't care. He welcomed this pain for now.

Yata stood there, giving the man the same "you're growing a second head!" look he gave Ky. Fushimi didn't register it and he just continued his obsessive scratching.

Ky decided maybe now was a good time to step in.

Yata ignored this at his best and went to run at the distracted Monkey until Ky zipped in front of him, holding out her own sword. _Had she had it the whole time? Wait no that was Saru's sword she grabbed_. Yata nodded as he thought this through.

"Ky, get out of my way!" He kept his stance.

"No Yata." She knew if this kept going, a little sadistic pleasure would be the least of their worries. Especially since her master's head wasn't screwed on right today.

"I said, move!" He tried to get past her but she blocked him, ready to use the sword even if she was unskilled.

"I said, no. This fight is pointless Yatagarasu, Saru will win, and he always does!" She glared, lying.

Yata looked shocked.

"Not from where I stand." Yata snapped.

"Then move down." She snapped back.

There was another silence and it became apparent Ky would not give up her master's safety. And it also became clear that Yata wasn't mad enough to try and get past her again, even though he was clearly irritated.

"…Fine, have it your way. But never come back to HOMRA again, Ky. You've chosen your side."

"You're mad right now. Don't say things ya won't be able to take back…" She looked sad then, almost disappointed in him.

And with that Yata seemed to agree and simply turned and walked away, quickly heading back inside and out of sight.

Once she was certain he was gone she turned to her superior and almost pitied him. He was leaned against the wall with an almost creepy smile upon his face, obviously coming down from his high of fighting his….was 'love' the right word? Eh, close enough.

"Saru." She said. Her voice directed to him seemed to snap him out of it and her expression made him next to furious.

"Don't pity me, you damn brat!" His voice held threat. She ignored it.

"I'm not. Can we please go?" She waited.

"….Yes, c'mon."

And with that the two made their long and silent way back to the training center of Scepter 4. It was empty since everyone was at lunch, but the two weren't very hungry so they sat against the wall and stared at the other side blankly when they got there, keeping quiet.

"Potato chip?" Ky asked, thrusting the bag in his direction.

"Captain gets angry if we have junk food…where did you get that anyway?" Fushimi sighed, sounding a bit upset.

"….Saru, it's a potato chip, not a bomb. One isn't going to kill you, I got it from the machine." She smiled.

He sighed and snatched the bag from her, taking three chips out before giving it back. It felt like ages since he'd consumed junk food…damn, when did he last eat normal pizza? Whatever, he couldn't have it anyway so he might as well savor this…Back in Homra they'd eat junk food constantly…not that it bothered him or anything.

"Is it good? It's the sour cream kind." She said, popping another into her mouth.

Fushimi nodded, nibbling on his.

"Yeah…it does taste good. Been forever since I've had them, I'll tell you that. You'd think our leader never had any type of junk food in his life…his 'favorite' food seems to only consist of vegetables. Ugh…" He leaned back on the wall. Yup, he had missed this taste.

"Do you…maybe wanna talk about it?" She gave him a serious look.

"Ky, potato chip conversations can only go so far…and the vegetables don't make me go into deep depression..."

"Pfft. That's not what I meant." She playfully shoved him and he snapped a look at her but didn't get angry.

"No, I don't."

"Then…can I?"

"No."

"…"

"You get one sentence: Go."

"Why were you so out of sorts?"

"I just wasn't in my own head today, okay? I was thinking things that I shouldn't have been thinking about during that fight. Why should I tell you? You know everything. Don't be a bitch and make me admit it with my words." His tone was wintry.

Ky however took great offense…she didn't look through every file…and even if she did, she didn't mean to know…she was sorry, really…but that was a bit uncalled for.

"I don't know everything, Saru. I don't understand you 100%. Sometimes I will have questions. Like, you know jellyfish maybe be able to glow. But you don't know how." She mumbled.

"….Right, sorry." He muttered.

"Hm."

"Anyway, I just…I enjoy his pain because it's meant for me and me alone; his flames burn for me. So I revel in the pain like it's my life. And it feels _so_ good.." Saru whispered, angry that he had to admit it, but also a bit accepting. To whom else would he say it to? Misaki? Diffidently not.

"Thank you for confiding in me." She nodded.

"Tch." _Because you confide in me so often, brat…_

They were once again drowned by a pause.

"…Kyouko." She said.

"W-What?'

"Kyouko Yagami. That's my full name. But I hated it, so I told everyone to call me "Ky". Get it?" She looked at him, her bangs falling in her face.

"Kyouko…Ky fits you better. Why did you tell me that if you hate the name so much?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because you confided in me, so it was my turn." She smiled a little at him.

"Oh." Was all he had at first, but eventually she also got a half-hearted, "Thank you."

"Mhm." She then rolled up the chip bag as she heard footsteps coming.

Munakata entered, looking at the two with a smile that seemed pleased.

"Fu Fu, Ky; how are you all today?" The Captain looked down at them, eyeing Fushimi in particular.

Ky snickered at Fushimi's little nickname which quickly earned her an "accidental" elbow to the chest.

"We're good, Captain. We were training a few minutes ago and we decided to take a break. It gets hot in here after a while." Fushimi shrugged.

Munakata nodded and then leaned closer to Fushimi, who had to lean back so their noses wouldn't touch.

"W-What are you doing, Captain?" Fushimi furrowed his brow and tried not to look panicked. He'd done that one time and earned himself a sort-of-foot massage from his boss and a lot of 'manly' screaming from himself.

"Your breath, it smells odd." Munakata stood back up straight.

"Does it?" Fushimi stalled, looking bored once again. "Apologies if my dental habits bother you."

Hmph. First time Ky had really seen him being sarcastic.

"No need to get fussy." Munakata chuckled then turned to the black haired girl who looked up at him like a cat: Fearful, skittish, and yet appearing like a higher power all at the same time. Munakata could understand why…in fact, that's why he was here.

"Fushimi, Ky. I had a proposition to discuss with both of you. I honestly wanted to do it separately but you're both here so it'll be faster. Is this okay?" A rhetorical question.

"Yes sir." Fushimi answered promptly, glancing at his apprentice.

"Well I have been thinking a lot about how unfair it is to you, Fushimi, to have to basically raise an apprentice in the image of Scepter 4 all by yourself. And about how unfair it was to Ky to take her off the streets, regardless her powers. So I have an offer for both of you. First, Fushimi's….Fushimi, if you want to give up on this job, you're more than welcome to. Ky, if he says "yes" then you have two options. First option: Choose a different trainer. Second Option: You can leave, but you will still be affiliated with us and no other clan. You'll just have the opportunity to live a normal life." Munakata finishes his proposals then waits. Fushimi's choice pretty much affected everything.

And Ky was already debating. Fushimi would give her up in a heartbeat, she knew this, he never wanted to be a "baby sitter". So now she had to pick…the latter, "living a normal life" could work. But then again, she had no where to stay and at least if she stayed here, she'd have food and shelter. She'd still be a pet though. What a tough decision…

"Well Fushimi?" Munakata waited.

Fushimi frowned and stepped forward, looking at Munakata with seriousness.

"I never wanted this job in the first place, sir." Fushimi said.

"I see." Munakata said, expecting this.

"Well, I guess that means Ky is no longer in your care, so-"

"Yes she is." Fushimi cut him off calmly.

"…Pardon, Fushimi?"

"She is still in my care. She still lives with me. She is still my apprentice." Fushimi flatly stated.

Ky looked at him, mouth gaping.

"Saru?!" She questioned.

"Fushimi…you just said that you never wanted the job. What caused the sudden change?" Munakata frowned.

"Yeah, I never wanted the job. Still don't. But I'm not giving it up this time, so please deal with it Captain. Have we reached an understanding?" Fushimi blinked at him.

Munakata seemed taken aback by the fact Fushimi had so quickly taken over this conversation and where it was headed.

"Yes we have, Fushimi. Thank you for your cooperation in this matter. Is this okay with you, Ky?" Munakata looked at her.

Ky smiled and nodded.

"Y-Yes, I'd love to stay with him. He is a good teacher and I hope to learn more from him." She bowed respectfully.

"Very well. As you were." Munakata gave them both a knowing look then nodded once and left.

Once he was gone Ky grinned at Fushimi. He hadn't dumped her on the ground like trash.

"You kept me!" She laughed and hugged him.

"Of course I did. You're first of all my only hope of ever being with Misaki…and also, I'm your only hope of a teacher if you're ever becoming a fine member of my division." Fushimi reminded. "Also, get off of me." He sighed as he was hugged.

"Y-Yes sir." She let go but still giggled.

"But you stayed with me, why? That's what I don't understand." Fushimi was generally confused but tried to hide it.

"I don't know; perhaps because I'm starting to think of you as a friend of mine." Ky wanted to see if that door could be opened.

"I don't like the idea of companionship." He looked to the side.

"Then you come closer to an older brother…"

"…" He did not object, but pulled out his sword.

"Huh?"

"After you draw that back in, we'll train." He pointed to her now fading Homra mark.

Ky pulled out her mark to color it, but this time used a tint of blue as well.

Fushimi watched. A Homra insignia with red and blue aura? That's funny.

* * *

Yata paced in the spare bedroom, almost knocking over something until he remembered everyone was still downstairs. That would really make Mr. Kusanagi mad, no doubt.

"Who do they think they are? First Saru and now Ky! Are you next!?" Yata turned and pointed somewhere random. His finger happened to point at a doll he had gotten long ago before Tatara died. In fact, Tatara had made it. The man so in love with different hobbies decided to make dolls of everyone in Homra and they were all so perfect. But one had looked different from the others: Fushimi's.

"He said he made it because it was rude to leave out a comrade. But he wasn't!" Yata would have shoved Tatara had he been there. Yata had meant to give the Fushimi doll to its real person. After a long battle of rock-paper-scissors, Fushimi had accepted it but had been accidentally given Yata's doll instead. Yata got stuck with Fushimi's in turn. Fate was cruel…

He sighed as he picked up and looked at the doll.

"Not like you can leave, but I bet ya would if you could walk. Why the fuck do I still have this on the dresser anyway?" Yata groaned.

"Dammit. I gave Saru a chance to come back to Homra after we got trapped down there in the damn sewers together. He denied it! Why? For a moment down there it looked like he might actually miss me…today was just fuckin' weird. What was the look he gave me? I've never really seen it before from him." Yata flash backed.

Saru was under him, looking up at him in almost awe. He was scratching a little at the pavement, though Yata doubted the cerulean eyed man noticed his own actions. He was blushing a bit and seemed to be off in a day dream. The way he mumbled his name…it was far too breathy for Yata's liking.

"Why was he acting so weird? Why do I even give a damn about the fuckin' Monkey?" Yata stood and shook his head. He didn't! That damn Fushimi better keep his distance, or he was going to get some real trouble.

"Yata!" He heard his named called and huffed as eh ran down the stairs. Nothing was nearly as fun ever since their King died…

"Yeah?" He looked over at the man who had called him. Kusanagi pointed to a seat at the bar.

"…Yeah?" Yata repeated, wanting to know why he had been interrupted during his semi-emotional self monologue.

"We need to talk, Yata."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Yata sarcastically joked.

"I might, but not right now. Anyway, are you okay, kid?" Kusanagi wiped his beloved bar as he spoke, glancing up at Yata. His face was darker now under his eyes as he shrugged, not really wanting to have another conversation about this.

"I'm fine, Mr. Kusanagi. Why does it matter? Didn't you win a bet earlier when I lost?" Yata glared.

"Lost? It looked more like a draw."

"So you were watching."

"….The tv was out."

"Sure."

"Anyway, is it really about winning and losing anymore, Yata? You two go at it constantly…if he really wanted to kill you, you and I both know he would have done it by now. So why hasn't he? Why haven't you tried to kill him? Didn't you make a promise to him and yourself that you'd be the one to first be stained with his blood?" Kusanagi raised a brow with his smooth and soft words always sounding so much more reasonable than Mikoto's ever could have.

"First he's too busy serving that damned King of his. Second, I don't have to waste every second of my day with my mind dead set on Fushimi mode! I do have a life, ya know. A-And of course it's still about winning and losing. Why else would we fight?" Yata rolled his eye as if that answer explained everything.

"What life? Sitting here in a bar, waiting for nothing to happen? Being a waiter on your off time? That's hardly a life. You need to go out and get a life first before you say such things. If you ever got over your fear of females, you could even get a girlfriend." Kusanagi pointed out with a wink.

"W-Whatever, I don't like being out with anyone other than all you guys. The girls around here are either too annoying or I can't force myself to speak to them!" Yata blushed slightly.

A laugh.

"So basically your 'life' is: Eating, sleeping, sitting, waiting, fighting Saru, eating, fighting Saru, sleeping, waiting on people, fighting Saru and quitting your job waiting on people to do it like you did on New Years Eve a year ago…" Kusanagi smirked.

"H-He totally deserved it! It was called for, I had reason!" Yata growled defensively.

"'He was really pissing me off' is not a reason, Yata."

"It is if it gets bad enough. He kept ringing the damn bell just so I could notice him and he could get me angry! Remember?!" He fumed.

Kusanagi did remember. It was New Years Eve and he noticed Yata had stopped working once he found out Fushimi was the one pressing the bell for his table to be seem. He was with Munakata at the time. But Kusanagi most remembered how thrilled Fushimi looked once he was noticed. Then of course they fought, but it seemed almost endearing that Fushimi wanted to be noticed so badly by his old friend.

Or perhaps pathetic…no, Fushimi wasn't a coward, he wasn't pathetic.

"Yes, I do. On a different subject, how is Ky?" Kusanagi never to really speak oto the young woman.

"She's with Fushimi now." Yata threateningly whispered.

"'With' as in….?"

"He's her mentor now, like a teacher of something. Not romantic, she'd never stoop that low." Yata would spit if she did. But he knew even if she tried, Fushimi was not one to care.

Why did he suddenly feel jealous at that thought?

"That is new." The blonde man nodded.

"N-New?! That is new?! That's all you have to say!?"

"What else is there to say? So she's with Fushimi now, just go visit if you want to see her. Or…him." Kusanagi pressed.

"I would never want to go and see him!"

"Why not?"

"He's infuriating."

"And her?"

"A traitor."

"You are acting like a child."

"What about it?"

"…"

"I'm not childish! I have every right to be mad!"

Kusanagi sighed heavily.

"My god, just go to their place and talk to one of them! If you keep this up I'll come close to strangling you."

"You can't make me." Yata frowned.

Kusanagi then stopped and paused as he looked at Yata. His eyes narrowed.

"Want to bet?"

Yata gulped.

"You're not really going to…"

"This has been going on for years Yata. Watch me." And with that he strode over, grabbed Yata by his ear and dragged him out to the car with several other Homra members sniggering at the sight.

"Let me go, damn it! Let go, did you hear me?! I'm talking to you! Let me down, Mr. Kusanagi! This is stupid, this is embarrassing- hey! You that's laughing! Think this is funny!? I'll kill you!" Yata bitched throughout his bitch fit.

Kusanagi rolled his eyes.

"Long day ahead of us…"

**A/N: Yeah, I stopped it in a weird place, I notice that. Anyway, I wonder how this will all turn out~? PLEASE REVIEW sirs. I love it when you do. Grammar mistakes, spelling errors or you just want to say you liked it. I'll take it. Ahaha. See you next chapter, sirs!**

**P.S.: The references I'm making to the the past (Examples: The foot massage, New Years Eve incident, the doll thing) Those are actually from the official K Radio Dramas. You should listen to them if you haven't already, they have translations on youtube. They're pretty cute and Saru can be very yandere in them. Anyway, that is all, just wanted you to know I don't own those events either and I wasn't just making up random stuff :P**


End file.
